Mechanical fastening devices are needed to ensure positive connection between mating connectors to avoid accidental decoupling and loss of electrical connection. Several mechanical devices have been developed for locking connectors together. In one common example, threaded fasteners such as screws are provided on both ends of a free plug. These fasteners are adapted to be received by threaded apertures provided in the mating connector, typically a chassis mounted receptacle. Although simple in design and generally effective in locking the two connectors together, auxiliary locking means are necessary when the plug comprises an end fed connector. The reason for this is because the cable to which the end fed connector is attached occupies the space in which a threaded fastener would be used to secure the cable end of the connector to the chassis mounted receptacle. Accordingly, when locking an end fed connector to such a receptacle, the free end of the connector normally is secured to the receptacle with a threaded fastener while the cable end of the connector normally is secured in place with a cable tie. Although such an arrangement is effective once in place, the locking process can be difficult. In particular, the tightly packed arrangement in which such end fed connectors are used makes it difficult for the operator to secure the cable tie in place. Moreover, often times additional mounting hardware is needed if such cable ties are to be used. Another disadvantage is that, once the connector plug is locked in place with the threaded fastener and the cable tie, the plug can only be removed by severing the cable tie. Hence, a new cable tie must be used if the connector plug is to be again locked to the chassis mounted receptacle.
In other designs, plugs are secured to mating chassis mounted receptacles with bailing clips. Such bailing clips typically take the form of metal wires that are adapted to wrap around a boss or mating bailing clip provided on the chassis mounted receptacle. Although effective, these bailing clips normally occupy precious chassis space that could be better utilized. In addition, since the bailing clips provided on the plug often are designed to mate with a specific type of boss or other bailing clip, it frequently is necessary for the user to purchase both the plug and receptacle from the same manufacturer, thereby limiting purchase options.
In yet another design, the plug and the chassis mounted receptacle each is provided with specially designed locking tabs. Due to cost and spatial constraints, these locking tabs tend to be slight in design and therefore not capable of providing secure locking between the plug and the chassis mounted receptacle. In addition, like some of the bailing clip systems currently available, both the plug and the chassis mounted receptacle usually must be purchased from the same manufacturer if such locking tabs are used.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a connector lock that is simple in both design and operation that securely locks two connectors of any manufacturer such as a plug and a chassis mounted receptacle together.